The Key To Kai's Heart
by BridgetPerron
Summary: Toshiki Kai is known to be one of the best Vanguard Cardfighters at Card Capital, and many other card stores, and he's always calm, collected, and he keeps to himself, not one to show emotion. That is, until, one of the best female cardfighters, Kaori Yamazaki, walks into Card Capital and steals Kai's heart.


**Prologue**

Taishi Miwa sat at one of the cardfight tables, next to his friend Toshiki Kai, who was watching Aichi Sendou play a game of Cardfight Vanguard against Katsumi Morikawa.  
"Argh, why is my luck so terrible?!" Morikawa exclaimed, his hands twitching as he grimaced at the card he had drawn.  
"That fool will never learn that the game isn't about _luck_." Kai sighed, shaking his head in shame while Miwa smirked, glancing back to find Aichi drawing a card, to which the blue haired boy frowned slightly.  
"Heh," Morikawa chuckled, grinning at Aichi. "You have terrible luck, too bad you don't have _my_ luck, I always draw good cards."  
Aichi chuckled lightly, not saying anything about Morikawa's words, knowing that even if he did, the other boy wouldn't take it into consideration.  
"He'll never learn." Kai repeated, shaking his head and sitting back in his chair.  
"Ugh, you beat me _again?!_ This is impossible, I tell you!" Morikawa yelped, while Aichi laughed lightly, taking his cards back from off the table and smiling sheepishly at Morikawa.  
Kamui, who was sitting on Kai's other side, near Aichi's younger sister, Emi, clapped his hands wildly for Aichi's victory.  
"Yeah, way to go, bro! Woot!" He cheered, causing Aichi to smile lightly at him, while Emi gave Kamui a confused sideways glance, shaking her head.  
Just then, the door of Card Capital opened, and everyone looked up to see who had entered, and, upon sighting the girl in the entrance, everyone went silent.  
Standing there, observing the cardfighters, was a pale girl with raven black hair and captivating green eyes, a light smile set upon her lips as her eyes roamed the players.  
Kai had frozen, along with the others, but, the reason he had done it, was for a completely different reason than the others.  
"Who is _that?_" Kai and Aichi questioned at the same time, causing Kai to break out of his trance and glance over to Aichi, who blinked at him.  
"Do you two really not know?" Kamui gasped, giving both the boys an astonished look, to which Aichi looked confused and Kai merely frowned. "That's Kaori Yamazaki, one of the best female cardfighters out there! Her skills are amazing for someone who's only sixteen."  
Kai turned back to the girl in the door, his eyes had a slightly dazed look in them.  
"Kaori..." He murmurred, earning slightly odd looks from the others around him. "She's... _beautiful..._"  
"What?!" The others gasped, causing Kai to jolt slightly and give them annoyed looks, while they all looked amazed.  
"Heh, you sould like Morikawa when he sees a pretty girl," Aichi chuckled lightly, and Kai sighed, before his eyes widened at Aichi's next words. "Speaking of Morikawa, looks like he's got his sights set on Kaori as well."  
Kai raised his head quickly to find Morikawa right at Kaori's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to his side, making her calm expression look slightly annoyed.  
"Well, it seems the most attractive _female_ cardfighter has been met with the most attractive _male_ cardfighter." Morikawa smiled, causing Kaori to raise an eyebrow at him.  
"I don't think so." She replied calmly, causing Morikawa to frown.  
"Her voice is perfect." Kai mumbled, slightly entranced, causing Aichi and Miwa to snicker lightly, not that Kai noticed, of course.  
"But, fate has brought us together on this fine day, Kaori, we were destined to be together-"  
Kai smiled as Kaori pulled away from Morikawa and spun around, before landing a strong kick to his chest and causing him to fly back, flailing, onto the ground.  
"Don't touch me." She told him coldly, and Morikawa nodded his head weakly from the ground, slowly climbing to his feet and wearing a dejected look on his face.  
Kamui jumped off his chair and pranced up to Kaori bravely, to which she smirked lightly at me.  
"You want a real battle, lady? I'll show you a real cardfight!" He challenged, and Kaori laughed lightly, causing Kamui to blush lightly.  
"Well, if you really want me to battle you, then, of course. I couldn't refuse someone so small and adorable." She cooed, causing Kamui to look shocked and annoyed.  
"Hey, I take defense to that!" He exclaimed, causing Misaki to lower her book from behind the counter and roll her eyes at Kamui.  
"I think you mean_ 'offence'_, small fry." She corrected, and Kamui blushed even more.  
"Whatever!" He yelped, before turning and pointing to Kaori, who blinked at him. "I demand to be your first fight in this card shop!"  
"Actually..."  
Everyone paused at Kai's words, as he smirked lightly, standing up, his hands tucked into his pockets as his eyes locked with Kaori's, and, even though he seemed calm and collected as usually, this girl seemed to have an odd effect on him.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to be your first battle here."  
Kaori grinned at him, causing Kai to waver slightly, though, he didn't show it.  
"I wouldn't mind at all."


End file.
